Charmed by Charmed
by Pili Halliwell
Summary: I have the power to save Cole's soul after CC


Charmed By Charmed  
  
Int house Pili living  
  
Pili is watching TV, Charmed.  
  
Pi: Ok I'm watching Charmed but I'm just watching it because I've heard that they mention Cole that's for sure.  
  
Mum: Who are you talking to?  
  
Pili: With the TV.  
  
Mum: Oh my God you're so sick I have to go bye.  
  
Pili: Bye.  
  
TV: Leo: They told me that we have to save Cole's soul.  
  
Phoebe: Why? He was evil.   
  
Le: He was good in part, and there is a little fight between evil and good to take his soul.  
  
Pa: I don't care they can keep it if they want to. Le: And that we have to show that we are comprehensive and we don't take revenges and we don't help saying those comments.   
  
Pi: How can we save it?   
  
Leo: We have to say a spell that bring us a person that love Cole so much to give its life.  
  
Ph: That's going to be difficult that would be me a few years ago but now not at all.   
  
Pi: No, no we can't lose any of us.  
  
Pa: Here there is an spell.  
  
The3: From a far world and unknown bring us to the chosen one the one who because of love and affection refuse to its own destiny.   
  
Back to Pili.  
  
Pili is involved by a white light.  
  
Pili: Ow mum, what's going on? They're attacking Spain, and I'm in heaven.  
  
Into attic Halliwell's   
  
Pili: Oops I'm dizzy(Pili looks at everybody)  
  
Phoebe: Hi we are The Charmed Ones.  
  
Pili: I know but what am I doing here? This is a TV show right?  
  
Piper: What is it a TV show?  
  
Pili: You, Charmed.  
  
Pa: She knocked her head.  
  
Pili: No, Haven't you never realized that Phoebe looks like Alyssa Milano? And Paige to rose McGowan?  
  
Phoebe: Me Alyssa Milano?  
  
Piper: Oh my god it's true you are clones.  
  
Le: Ok they look alike but that doesn't mean that this is a show.  
  
Pili: No? I can tell your lifes in a minute.   
  
Pa: Prove it.  
  
(Pili sits down and they listen to the story)   
  
Pili: You believe me now?  
  
Phoebe: Mother of God it has to be true she knows things that I didn't even knew.   
  
Pi: So we are famous.  
  
Pili: Yes and know what am I doing here?  
  
Pa: If you were watching the show you should know it.   
  
Pili: Let me think… Cole I have to save Cole.   
  
Phoebe: It is supposed that you are The chosen one.  
  
Pili: Yes I am I am.  
  
Le: Wow you seem happy. Do you know that you have to die for him?  
  
Pili: Well yeah but maybe when I die I came back to my home or I hope so. Phoebe: And if you're wrong? Are you really going to do it?  
  
Pili: Yes, Cole doesn't deserve to go to hell  
  
Pa: No?  
  
Pili: No, it's not his fault that the actor wanted to leave the shoe and the writers were so bad that didn't knew a better   
  
Phoebe: You really love him?  
  
Pili: Is that… even when he was evil he loved you, you just saw him when he was in front of you, he was just pretending, he just wanted to die, you didn't see him suffering when he was alone because he missed you because he loved you. I have lived all the moments of his life, I cried with you when you had to kill him. You two have loved each other so much and what you made me feel I can't forget that, I can't let him suffer, everybody needs to rest in peace, he's not a demon, he's just a person that has suffer so much that drove himself crazy, I want him to rest in peace.  
  
Pi: You got me, but how can we go to him?  
  
Pili: We have to go to the alternate universe Cole created where he died.   
  
Pa: Hey what's your name?  
  
Pili: He he Pili another P guess that.  
  
Leo: Wow.  
  
Pi: Leo go to see Wyatt, Hes' crying.  
  
Pili: Oh How's the little genius?  
  
Phoebe: He's so Clever.  
  
Pili: I know.   
  
Leo: Here he is.  
  
Pili: Oh he's so handsome I wanted him to be a girl but I love him he's so cute. Pi: In the BOS it says that we have to call an Avatar to go to the world where Cole died.   
  
Pili: Oh I hate those people.  
  
Le: I'm gonna talk to them. (Leo orbits out)  
  
Pili: I'm gonna need Paige to come with me.  
  
Pa: Why?  
  
Pili: You were there, without you the Phoebe and Piper from that world aren't going to relieve me.  
  
Pa: oh you are right.  
  
(Leo orbits in with an avatar)  
  
Pili: I need you to take us where Cole died.  
  
Avatar: That crazy.  
  
Pili: Hey!  
  
Avatar: Ok hands,(Paige and Pili holds hands) Magna… Tempus…. Dormibat Ribus!  
  
(Paige and Pili appears at the living)  
  
Phoebe: Paige?  
  
Pa: Hi again, this is Pili she has to save Cole from hell.  
  
Pi: You told us to kill him..  
  
Pa: I know but he doesn't deserve to go to hell because he was good inside and he was evil because he went crazy and he has suffered a lot so he needs to rest in peace.  
  
Phoebe: Cole good?  
  
Pa: The Cole from my reality has been good for a long time, and hasn't been evil for his own motives, I don't know yours but mine deserve to rest in peace  
  
Pili: Phoebe remember how was Cole before Prue died, the good moments, he has been the great love of your life and help me.  
  
(Phoebe drops a tear)  
  
Phoebe: Ok.  
  
Pili: I need the BOS  
  
Pi: It's at the attic.  
  
(They go to the attic)  
  
Pili: Here it is.   
  
Whither my love,   
  
Wherever you be,   
  
Through Time and Space   
  
Take my love near to thee.  
  
(Pili appears at the wasteland)  
  
Co: Phoebe?  
  
Pili: That would be cool but no.   
  
Co: Who are you?  
  
Pili: Cole Hi I'm Pili another P guess that, I'm here to save you.  
  
Co: What?  
  
Pili: It's a long store and there is no time, I have to be eaten by the monster  
  
Co: Are you kidding me?  
  
Pili: No, look Cole you are good and you don't deserve to be here you deserve to rest in peace and I'm the chosen one to show that living my life for you.  
  
Co: But how do you know me?  
  
Pili: Fuck Cole it's so long. Ok this is a TV show I know it's crazy but it is and I love you well I mean I'm not in love with you I'm not that crazy and I have lived all your moments the goods and the bads and I know you are good you just went crazy and acted evil because you wanted them to kill you.   
  
Co: Maybe I Believe you because nobody knew that but I'm not going to let you die.  
  
Pili: Fuck Why are you good now? Cole I have to do it and maybe when I die I came back to my world.  
  
Co: Really? I died on an alternative world and look me here  
  
Pili: Thanks for remember that. Phoebe?  
  
(Cole looks behind him and Pili throws herself at the monster but Cole stops her and throws himself)  
  
Pili: Nooooo  
  
(A white light blinded her)  
  
(Pili opens her eyes and she's at the same park as in Enter the Demon)  
  
Pili: What's up?  
  
Co: Hi Pili.  
  
Pili: Cole? How?  
  
Co: I've won to rest in peace saving you.  
  
Pili: Really? I'm glad.  
  
Co: They have told me everything, so this is a show.  
  
Pili: Yes a lot of fans miss you.  
  
Co: Really? I thought nobody loved me.  
  
Pili: Phoebe does too but the writers are scum but she loves you.   
  
Co: Really? Wait a minute  
  
Pili: Ok.  
  
(Cole he takes a setter and puts it at his heart)  
  
Co: Give this to Phoebe direct from my Heart.  
  
Pili: Literaly.  
  
Co: Yes(he kisses her forehead) congrats to Piper for the baby bye.  
  
Int attic Halliwell's.  
  
Pili: In which world am I?  
  
Pa: In the original one, well in my original one. When you saved Cole everything turn normal.  
  
Phoebe: You saved him?  
  
Pili: More or less. I think he saved himself.  
  
Pi: I don't get it.  
  
Pili: He risked his life for me but that showed that he deserved to rest in peace.  
  
Leo: I'm glad.  
  
Pili: Cole told me to congrats you for the baby.  
  
Pi: Oh thanks wherever you are.  
  
Pili: Phoebe this is for you a setter direct from his Heart literaly.   
  
Phoebe: Thanks I'm gonna read it.  
  
Leo: Ok we are going to look for a spell to bring you home.  
  
(One tour later Pili is sitting on a chair while Piper and Paige create an spell, phoebe's crying)  
  
Pili: Phoebe? What's up?  
  
(Phoebe hugs her)  
  
Phoebe: Thanks for saving him.  
  
Pili: It has to be a beautiful letter.  
  
Phoebe: The setter is Cole, thanks for saving him love is the most important thing I should never refuse him.   
  
Pili: It's not your fault thanks to you for bringing me back faith in you, this is the Phoebe I knew. Thanks for comming back.   
  
Pili: Oh a photo of you and Cole.  
  
Phoebe: Lucky girl i have two. One was Cole's but I kept it here it is I'm gonna put the other at my bedside table. I'll never stop loving him I can't hide that.  
  
Pi: Pili you have to introduce in the circle.  
  
Pili: Ok bye Piper you are the best, Paige i hope the writers treat you good and thanks for helping me saving Cole.   
  
Pa: Thanks to you i have learned that everybody needs to be forgiven.  
  
Pili: Bye Leo i hope the writers give you more storylines. I'm glad you have other boy in the family. Bye lil Wyatt.  
  
Le: (pretending to be Wyatt) Bye Pili.  
  
3girls: Bring back home the chosen one she has succeed her destiny.   
  
Int house Pili living.  
  
Mum: You fell asleep? Haven't you seen Charmed?   
  
Pili: I have heard something.  
  
Madre: Cool photo  
  
(Pili looks to Phoebe and Cole's photo)  
  
Pili: A gift.  
  
(Telephone rings)  
  
Pili: Yes?  
  
Libby: Pili what where you doing on a charmed episode?  
  
Pili: Uff It's a long story.  
  
End. 


End file.
